


Unsweetened

by orphan_account



Series: Angel Baby [5]
Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Deception, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Tea, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth gets tea for breakfast. Things go downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The hardest part about having a show named after you is the fact that you cannot call in sick. You are the face, the mood, and the personality of the show, and there are incredibly few reasons not to show up when scheduled. It is this reminder that gets Seth out of bed at all the next day. He showers off in scalding hot water and a quarter of the bottle of his body wash, but even that does little to abate his feelings of dirtiness. He dresses in his softest clothes, hoping they will relax him during writing and rehearsals.

_You're doing just fine. You're almost to the building. It's one baby step at a time..._

He calmly walks into the elevator and experiences an uneventful ride up. No unwanted guests here!

_Walk to your office, Seth. Slowly. Be normal. Breathe._

He sits down at his desk and pulls out his laptop.

_You made it._

It will be wearing the suit that will be the most difficult; acting like he’s happy and excited doesn’t seem very pleasant. Not in the wake of…

Seth grabs the small trashcan and throws up. There isn’t much to throw up, however. He couldn't bear to eat this morning. He looks down and sees that he’s puked on his pros and cons list. He can see where he wrote, “This is all a ploy.” He even underlined "ploy." When he goes to puke again, he hears a knock at the door. He quickly puts the trash can down and wipes his mouth off on the back of his sleeve.

“Come in.”

An intern comes enters.

“I’ve got your drink order, Mr. Meyers.”

Seth sighs. It’s just Candice. She’s looking at him concernedly. She hands him a medium chai tea.

“Thanks, Candice.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Meyers.”

She reaches the door when she hesitates. It’s not her place to say anything, but Seth’s behavior is off. He normally asks her how she’s doing or how classes are going. He’s very much like an uncle or a much, much older brother. But not today...

Seth tenses when he realizes that she’s debating asking if he’s okay, which she may sense because it is then that the moment passes, and she heads out the door. Seth sighs. He doesn’t know what he would’ve done if she had asked. And it wouldn’t be fair to dump that all on a young intern.

 _She’s an errand girl. She’s not your therapist,_ Seth reminds himself. _She doesn’t need to know your problems._

“No one does,” Seth says to his cup of tea. “It’ll all be fine.”

_Your lies are starting to add up, Meyers._

Seth sips his burning tea. The swallow burns him the whole way down. It slithers over his tongue and sears the back of his throat. He feels it scorch all the way down into his stomach, until it feels like flames are consuming him from the inside out. He gasps once he’s got it down.

“Jesus!”

His whole mouth and throat ache, but it’s almost comforting. He takes another deadly sip. The pain of yesterday fades from the forefront of his mind with each new mouthful. When he’s done with his tea, he’s right back at square one. His whole mouth and throat hurts from drinking a boiling beverage so quickly.

Seth grabs his phone from his pocket.

**Can you grab me another chai tea? Large this time, please. Thanks. –SM**

**Sure thing. ~Candice**

Seth puts down his phone and opens his laptop.

“This is normal. Tea is good for you,” he says to his blank word document.

His phone buzzes again.

_Candice?_

He picks it up.

**Since when do you drink chai tea, let alone *two* of them? Haha. –JF**

Seth barely makes it to the trashcan this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth chooses to ignore Jimmy’s text and tries to go about his day as he normally would. When Candice comes in with his second drink, he thanks her, but dumps it into the potted plant in the corner of his office as soon as she's left. No point in making himself even more nauseous…He settles on chewing peppermint gum to settle his stomach instead, and sits down to work on his monologue.

The blank screen and blinking cursor mock him.

The jokes just aren’t coming today. Technically he doesn’t have to write _all_ of his own material, but he likes to be involved in the writing and creative process. He’s glad when his phone rings. It could make for a nice distraction.

It’s Jimmy.

 _Don’t answer it_ , his brain warns.

“Hello?”

_Idiot. Try and act natural._

“Hey! I wasn’t sure you’d pick up! I haven’t heard from you all day.”

“Yeah, I just haven’t been feeling well. I keep throwing up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, pal.”

_Thank him and hang up._

“Well, luckily it’s Thursday, so it’s my last show for the week. I’m just going to finish up this week and sleep in this weekend.” _Why are you still talking?_ “But thanks for checking in on me.”

The lie burns his lips.

Or maybe that was just the tea.

“What are friends for? I’m sure you’re busy. We’ll talk soon,” Jimmy says.

Jimmy sounds so sincere that Seth almost believes that this is a friendly call. Perhaps he missed his calling as an actor after all. Seth knows that there must be some sort of hidden motive, but he's too overworked to even try to parse it out.

“Sure,” Seth answers, noncommittal.

Jimmy snickers on his end of the line.

“Sure,” Jimmy echoes.

Seth quickly hangs up.

_He’s planning something._


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay home by yourself?” Alexi asks.

Seth watches her change her earrings and fix her hair in the mirror. She’s so beautiful and perfect. Seth is half-tempted to confess everything here and now, but she turns to face him with a concerned look and the words die in his mouth.

“I’m not a fourth grader trying to skip school!” he protests in that voice that is three octaves higher than usual.

Plus she has depositions to do today with three different witnesses, so unburdening himself to her seems supremely unfair. It would just be a distraction.

She smiles at him warmly and leans down to plant a kiss on his cheek. He turns to kiss her mouth, but she pulls away.

“Nice try, mister. I don’t want to catch whatever bug you’ve got. I’ll call you when I’m on my way home to check in on you,” she says at the doorway.

Seth observes her from the bed. She’s in a charcoal grey suit and black kitten heels with the garnet earrings he bought her for her birthday last year. He can see her shifting into lawyer mode already, and he’s a little bit proud and a little bit in awe and a little bit horny.

“I love you,” he manages.

She smiles.

“I love you too.”

She blows him a kiss before exiting. He hears her heels click through the house, down the stairs, and into the foyer. The door opens and shuts with a soft thud. He hears her car start and pull out of the driveway. And then: silence.

_Now what?_

“This was a bad a idea,” he tells his ceiling.

_Your big plan was to not show up to work today because you were sick, but now that you’re finally alone, you’re making yourself sick worrying about not being at work._

“Well, Jimmy’s not here. There’s that.”

 _But you_ did _tell him that you were going to stay home all weekend._

Seth feels his heart skip a beat.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He wouldn’t.”

_Wouldn’t he?_

“Yeah.”

As if on cue, the nausea returns.

_But when?_

Seth reminds himself that it’s pointless to worry over something that “might” happen. He’s safe in his own home. Alexi always locks the door when she leaves. Beyond that, Seth decides that he is too damn tired and decides that sleep is just the thing he needs. He scootches over to Alexi’s side of the bed and inhales deeply into her pillow. He’s asleep almost instantly.

Seth isn’t sure how long he’s been asleep for, but he slowly returns to consciousness when he feels kisses on his face and neck and soft hands running up his body under his sleep clothes. He smiles. Alexi must have gotten home early. A hand snakes into his pajama pants and finds his semi-erect cock.

“I was dreaming about you,” Seth murmurs sleepily.

“Mmm?”

“Yeah, you looked gorgeous this morning.”

A breathless laugh.

The hands pulls his pants off and away.

“I thought you said I was too sick to kiss?”

“Shhhhh…”

Seth burrows his face deeper into his wife’s pillow. This feels so good. He feels like he could sleep right through this, it feels just that soothing.

“Okay, I’ll stop talking. Just, don’t stop.”

A mouth descends onto his dick. It feels so good. Heavenly even. It’s been a while since he’s felt comfortable enough to do this with her, but now he’s glad he decided to try. Maybe it will bring things back to normal between the two of them. Less worrying for the both of them.

“Yeah, just like that baby.” Seth giggles. “Right, right, no talking.”

Seth grips the pillow tightly when he comes, eyes squeezing shut. Gentle fingers keep his eyes closed while the other hand hands him a wet washcloth. A gentle kiss is pressed to his lips, and Seth can smell Alexi’s perfume in a comforting cloud over his face.

“I ‘nna go back t’ sleep now,” Seth murmurs, happy and sated.

He hears another soft chuckle. He’s glad she’s so happy. He’s glad they’re happy together. He giggles contentedly before falling back to sleep.

When he wakes up again, it’s to the front door slamming.

“Seth?”

He sits up in bed. He’s still bottomless, and he’s still holding a wet washcloth. He looks down. There’s red lipstick on his dick. He quickly wipes himself clean of the pigment and come.

“Seth?”

_That’s odd…_

Alexi enters the bedroom.

“Seth? Are you okay? You didn’t answer my—Oh, sorry! I didn’t know you were having ‘me time.’ You scared me half to death when you didn’t answer!”

Seth looks at her, dazed.

“Did you just get home?”

“Yes. Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

Seth jumps up.

“I’m going to throw up.”

He makes it to the toilet.

From far and away, he hears Alexi say, “I’m going to get you a glass of water, and I’m calling your doctor.”

_It was Jimmy. It was Jimmy the whole time._


End file.
